Pervertida, loca y desatada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sherry le hace una visita bastante oportuna a Akiza, puesto que ésta estaba pasando un rato bastante aburrido. De entrada parecía que iba a ser un rato divertido y ameno entre amigas, pero todo cambia cuando se suelta el cabello de Akiza, trayendo repentinamente un cambio que ambas no esperaban. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon (incluyendo violación).


Un lector entusiasmado que se hace llamar shamo me dio una idea un tanto extraña, pero que de algún modo me llamó la atención y me hizo sentir interés en hacerlo. YuGiOh! 5D's no me pertenece, y si así fuera, no dudaría en incluir algo de ecchi, que bien habría encajado en mi humilde y demencial opinión.

 **Pervertida, loca y desatada**

Era un día domingo, por lo que no había gran cosa por hacer para Akiza. Había aprovechado su día libre para llevar algunas compras, limpiar la casa y otros deberes que llevaba a cabo para no aburrirse. No había nadie que le supusiera un reto interesante, y la televisión no estaba ofreciendo nada que valiera la pena ver, y Akiza francamente no iba a conformarse con quedarse mirando al techo. Todo iba normal en ese día tan letárgico para Akiza, cuando recibe una llamada de parte de una persona conocida. Akiza contesta inmediatamente, esperando lograr un buen tema de conversación.

─ ¿Moshi moshi? Akiza al habla.

─ _Aki, soy yo, Sherry_ ─ ya eso Akiza lo sabía de sobra. Su número estaba muy bien identificado ─. _Te llamo para avisarte que voy a hacerte una visita esta tarde. Espero que no te importe._

─ Para nada. Ocurre que ya no tengo nada que hacer, por lo que me estás llamando en un muy buen momento ─ Akiza se recuesta en la mesita en que se encontraba el teléfono, y empieza el acostumbrado rito de jugar con el cable del teléfono ─. Claro que puedes venir. Esta es tu casa, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

─ _Me alegro mucho que me digas eso. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que podrían interesarte mucho, y también cuento con algunos chismes sobre los preparativos del próximo torneo. Pero mejor lo dejo para cuando ya esté ahí._

─ Vale, te estaré esperando. Compraré unos cuantos bocadillos, por si acaso.

Akiza escucha una risa como respuesta de parte de Sherry. Ambas se despiden con amabilidad y cuelgan la llamada. Al fin una visita. Ya Akiza tenía un par de semanas sin recibir la visita de nadie. Todos sus amigos estaban muy ocupados, y para interactuar con ellos tenía que dirigirse hacia donde estaban y nunca al revés. Era una verdadera alegría para la pelirroja estar nuevamente en esa situación de anfitriona, y rápidamente se prepara para ir nuevamente de compras. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener una muy buena tertulia con su amiga.

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Tal y como había prometido, Sherry había llegado a la casa de Akiza, y traía consigo una caja sellada que a los ojos de la pelirroja lucía bastante interesante. Se preguntaba si allí habría algo de valor, o si hay allí algún recuerdo bonito. En todo caso, preveía que se encontraría algo bastante interesante.

─ Bienvenida, Sherry ¿Quieres sentarte y descansar un poco? ─ ofrece la anfitriona con destacable cortesía.

─ Me vendría muy bien. Esta caja pesa mucho más de lo que parece ─ responde Sherry una vez que se dirige al sofá principal de la sala.

─ Ya lo creo. Ahora entremos en el tema y dime lo que trajiste.

─ Es algo que estoy segura te encantará. Son varios adornos para el pelo que había encontrado en el ático de mi casa. Son muy bonitos y me traen infinidad de recuerdos, pero mucho me temo que hay algunos que no van demasiado bien conmigo, pero estoy segura que alguno de estos te podría encantar.

─ Ya veo. Entonces me gustaría verlos, a ver si es verdad.

Sherry sonríe y abre la caja y le muestra a Akiza una enorme colección de adornos, lazos, ganchos, cintas de diversos colores. Sherry tenía razón: Todo aquello era bastante bonito, y Akiza no se podía decidir cuál se probaría primero. Tal vez podría probarse uno de los ganchos, el cual tenía una hermosa flor que iría bien con el color de su cabello. Se lo pone y se mira en el espejo. No le quedaba nada mal, pero Sherry no lucía satisfecha con el resultado.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me queda, Sherry?

─ No lo sé. Hay algo ahí que no siento que combine bien ─ dice Sherry en pose pensativa ─ ¿Por qué no pruebas a quitarte eso, a ver si el resultado cambia? ─ en ese momento señala el sujetador de cabello de Akiza.

─ ¿E-ehh? N-no creo que sea una buena idea. Jamás me quito mi... ─ Akiza se pone una mano en la cabeza, como protegiendo aquella prenda.

─ Es que siento que el gancho que sacaste no se ve todo lo bien que debería, y creo que tu adorno podría ser el problema. Será solo un rato, y luego eres libre de decidir si te gusta el gancho o no.

─ Igual no creo que sea bueno hacerlo. Verás, es que mi sujetador...

─ Vamos, sólo es un intento. No va a pasar nada.

Akiza intenta resistirse a lo que pretendía hacer Sherry, pero ésta se le abalanza y alza su mano para alcanzar el sujetador de pelo de Akiza, logrando alcanzarlo y quitárselo. Akiza no le había dicho nada de esto a Sherry, pero la verdadera razón por la que jamás se quitaba ese sujetador del pelo era porque todavía tenía episodios, cuando tenía el pelo suelto, en que perdía el control de sí misma. Sherry lo ignoraba por completo, y el descubrimiento que estaba por hacer la iba a sorprender de un modo nunca antes experimentado: Akiza se cubre el rostro con una mano, y su mirada escapa de la vista de Sherry, la cual por un moment

o cree que se le fue la mano y le rasguñó o algo parecido.

─ ¿A-Aki? Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, yo solo...

Akiza de pronto emite unas risas malévolas, y su mirada se alza, vacía y causante de un frío temor en Sherry. La pelirroja estaba repentinamente irreconocible, y ello no era por su cabello, que ahora caía libremente por su cabello.

─ ¿Aki?

─ Estás bastante buena, Sherry. Me pregunto si alguien más habrá metido mano a ese cuerpito que tienes...

─ ¿E-eh? Aki, ¿de qué estás hablando? ─ Sherry estaba completamente aturdida por la forma de hablar de Akiza.

─ No te hagas la inocente. A tu edad no creo que sigas siendo virgen, aunque sería una sorpresa muy interesante si todavía lo eres ─ Akiza se acerca a Sherry con un paso bastante aterrador ─. Esas tetas deben ser mías... Tú me perteneces... Eres mi perra...

─ ¡Aki, eso no es gracioso! Ya déjate de bromas.

─ ¿Bromas? Ya te mostraré cómo bromeo yo ─ Akiza se acerca rápidamente y le da una fuerte nalgada a Sherry ─. Ese culo tan suave luce tan delicioso, y cada una de esas nalgas se mueve de una manera fenomenal. Ya tengo unas ganas terribles por mordisquearlas un rato.

Sherry retrocede aterrada y cubriéndose el trasero con ambas manos. Akiza tenía un aura de maldad y lujuria en su mirada, y la rubia desafortunadamente no tenía vía alguna de escape. Akiza tapaba la puerta de salida desde donde estaba, y la velocidad que había mostrado unos segundos antes daba a entender que Sherry no tendría oportunidad para escapar. Nuevamente Akiza se le acerca y le aprieta las nalgas, atrapándola.

Sherry forcejea desesperada, intentando soltarse, pero Akiza estaba mostrando una fuerza anormal para lo que aparentaba. La pelirroja se dedicaba a amasar las nalgas de Sherry con enfermizo frenesí, y con su boca se pone a besar y lamer el cuello de Sherry. La rubia estaba completamente fuera de sí, incapaz de creerse que Akiza se atreviera a hacer una cosa como esa, y no lograba escapar de ella sin importar lo que intentara. Akiza acorrala contra el sofá a su víctima, acostándola allí y poniéndose encima para actuar como quisiera con total comodidad.

─ Esas tetas tan grandes y jugosas... Quiero saber cómo son...

─ ¡No, Aki! ¡No hagas esas cosas tan sucias e incorrectas! ─ protesta Sherry, pero Akiza no la escucha.

En cuestión de segundos la ropa de Sherry es desgarrada y arrancada de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera la ropa interior se salva, dejando así a la rubia totalmente desnuda y a merced de cualquier cosa que a Akiza se le ocurriese hacer. Aquellos ojos turbios de Akiza recorrían lascivamente el cuerpo de Sherry de extremo a extremo. Prácticamente la estaba violando con la mirada, cosa que ya era bastante grave para Sherry.

Sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Sherry para moverse, Akiza también se quita toda la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. El calvario para Sherry empezaba justo ahora.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡No sigas!

─ Tu sucia boca me dice que me detenga, pero ese cuerpo de puta que tienes me está diciendo que siga, que no me detenga. Mira lo duros que se te han puesto los pezones por unos cuantos toques ─ Akiza pellizca y lame sin misericordia los pezones de Sherry, haciéndola gemir con fuerza ─. Eso. Chilla como la zorra que eres. Quiero oírte hacerlo de ahora en adelante, porque ahora eres _mi_ zorra ¿Te quedó claro?

Sherry ni siquiera pudo articular alguna palabra. Ahora Akiza usaba una mano para invadir el lugar preciado de Sherry. No tenía piedad alguna para profanarla con semejante rapidez y desfachatez, no se daba abasto con la manera tan pervertida en que la manoseaba y ultrajaba a placer, pero la habilidad que demostraba al hacerlo era innegable, y esos gemidos fuera de control de parte de Sherry eran la prueba fehaciente de ello.

─ ¿Lo estás gozando? ¿Mis dedos te hacen sentir bien? ¿Por qué no hablas, puta? Vamos, di lo mucho que lo estás gozando. Gime con más fuerza.

Los dedos de Akiza se movían de forma brusca en las paredes vaginales de Sherry, y ésta sólo alcanzaba a gemir impotente, y la lengua de Akiza iba del cuello de su víctima a sus tetas y viceversa, recorriéndola sin pudor alguno y ansiando más gemidos. Sherry ya ni oponía resistencia, la sensación que tenía era demasiado intensa para permitirle siquiera pensar. No se podía imaginar de dónde consiguió Akiza semejante habilidad para hacerla gemir tanto, era demasiado increíble, y la pelirroja jamás había dado la impresión de saber de eso, lo cual lo hacía todavía más sorprendente. Los dedos de Akiza estaban alcanzando las profundidades de la vagina de Sherry, y parecía que lo hacía con mucha facilidad, lo cual daba una impresión francamente pasmosa. Sherry aferraba con sus uñas la tela del sofá, parecía que en cualquier momento la desgarraría por la fuerza que estaba poniendo en el agarre, y más ahora que estaba cerca de venirse por aquello dedos tan inquietos y lascivos que no le daban tregua, y sólo sus gemidos delataban que el clímax estaba más y más cerca.

─ ¿Te vas a venir? ¿Te vas a venir? Anda, vente para mí ─ Akiza se acomoda para así tener el sexo de Sherry frente a sí, y aprovecha para lamerla, lista para recibir ese orgasmo.

Sherry no podía oponer resistencia alguna a lo que hacía Akiza. El orgasmo era inevitable e impostergable, además que llega bastante fuerte, y Sherry termina poniendo los ojos en blanco al momento en que llega, y luego se desparrama, respirando con dificultad y con la vista completamente nublada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de oír bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sí pudo escuchar con claridad cuando Akiza se le acerca para hablarle.

─ Esto todavía no se acaba, putita. Vamos a divertirnos bastante el día de hoy, aprovechando que nadie va a venir.

Akiza carga entonces a Sherry con una facilidad increíble. No parecía que hiciese ningún esfuerzo para cargar con ella, y la va llevando hasta su habitación. Sherry estaba debilitada a causa del orgasmo tan fuerte que había tenido, por lo que permanece inmóvil y sumisa hasta que es depositada en la cama, y sus manos permiten dócilmente que Akiza las atara a las esquinas de la misma. Ya en este punto, aunque intentara oponer resistencia, nada serviría para detener la lujuria creciente de Akiza.

La entrepierna de la rubia estaba completamente expuesta, a Akiza no le supuso ningún esfuerzo separar aquellas suaves y suculentas piernas para así ver aquel coño tan brillante y mojado, con aquel aspecto tan indecente y erótico que alborotaba todavía más los sentidos de la pelirroja por simplemente verlo. Lentamente acerca su rostro a aquel premio que tenía a su alcance y empieza a saborearlo a placer, siendo los gemidos de Sherry la única respuesta que recibe.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si no te gusta dilo de una vez, que no estás amordazada ─ exige Akiza con voz intoxicada.

Pero Sherry no dice nada. Tal vez estaba volviéndose loca, pero estaba empezando a gustarle la experiencia y no lo podía negar. Los dedos de sus pies se separaban y doblaban ante la delirante sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica. Las manos de Akiza no tenían más piedad que su lengua, penetrando tanto la vagina como el ano de Sherry, haciendo suyos ambos territorios y sólo suyos. La marcaba como de su propiedad, y lo hacía con clara saña, puesto que incluso llegaba a darle ligeros mordiscos a su clítoris para que el efecto se creciera en el interior de Sherry.

Esos gritos de placer eran música para los oídos de Akiza. No podía evitar relamerse los labios en respuesta a cada gemido, incitada a probar a lamer de nuevas maneras para cerciorarse de las distintas reacciones que manifieste la rubia. También se dio el gusto de introducir al máximo su lengua en la vagina de Sherry, haciendo algunos leves movimientos para así hacer que Sherry lo sintiera de verdad. La pelirroja sencillamente no se daba abasto con aquel cuerpo tan suculento y suave que tenía Sherry.

─ Delicioso... No me canso de saborearte, Sherry ─ Akiza tenía la voz bastante ronca, y su mirada estaba nublada, como si tuviera los ojos empañados ─. No entiendo cómo es que nadie ha intentado nada contigo. Pero supongo que así es mejor. De ese modo yo puedo ser la única que conoce este cuerpo. Eres mía, y así será por siempre, mi suculenta Sherry.

─ A-Aki...

Akiza se pone a la altura de Sherry y le da un sucio beso que la rubia termina correspondiendo. La propia Sherry no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que de todos modos ya no tenía ninguna opción. Akiza la tenía donde la quería... en todos los sentidos.

─ Jejeje, parece que ya no vas a poner resistencia alguna, Sherry ─ Akiza toma a Sherry del mentón para que la mirase fijamente ─. Ahora vamos a hacer el intento, y si respondes correctamente mi pregunta, te voy a dar un premio, uno digno de una zorrita como tú. Ahora dime... ─ se acerca más al rostro de la rubia, casi al punto en que sus labios se encuentran ─ ¿Quién es tu dueña?

─ T-tú... ─ dice Sherry casi sin aliento, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos ─ Tú eres mi dueña... y yo te pertenezco...

─ ¡Muy bien! Lo has hecho estupendamente, Sherry. Ahora te daré tu premio...

Sherry no podía hacer más que mirar a Akiza, la cual levanta su abdomen para así acomodarse, levanta una de las piernas de Sherry y junta los sexos de ambas para así empezar a moverse. El resultado no se hace esperar: Sherry abre bien los ojos y nuevamente se pone a gemir por causa de un placer tóxico que en menos de un segundo la envuelve por completo. También Akiza suelta gemidos placenteros, no quería guardarse lo mucho que estaba disfrutando al hacer aquello con esa rubia tan sexy.

El contacto que tenían ambas entradas era demasiado bueno como para que cualquiera de las dos pudiera expresar con palabras lo que sentían. Simplemente se dejaban llevar por aquella constelación de sensación y disfrutaban sin reparo alguno. La razón de la visita, lo que había fuera de aquella habitación... Todo se había sumergido en el olvido. Lo único que podían pensar o recordar era lo maravillosamente que se sentía lo que estaban haciendo y que deseaban más.

Pero Akiza se detiene de golpe, y Sherry no entiende lo que estaba pasando, cuando ve que la pelirroja le desata las manos, y luego pone su propio coño sobre el rostro de Sherry.

─ Si quieres más, primero debes mostrarme tu lealtad. Demuestra que ahora me perteneces, Sherry.

─ S-sí...

Obediente cual corderita, Sherry se acerca al centro húmedo de Akiza y se dedica a lamerlo con ansias, con hambre. A ella también le excitaba escuchar los gemidos que exhalaba su demente amiga, así que ya hubiera llegado a este punto sin necesidad de una orden de parte de Akiza. Con locura se dedica a lamer aquellos pliegues y a beber la miel que de allí salía. Su sabor era extraño, no se comparaba con nada que hubiese probado antes, pero extrañamente le estaba agarrando gusto, así que continúa para seguir bebiendo más de los jugos que despedía Akiza.

─ S-sigue así... Muy p-pronto me v-voy a venir... ─ gime Akiza mientras apretaba los labios ─ N-no sabía que fueras tan hábil en esto. Eres la mejor...

Pudiendo usar sus manos para darle mayor placer a Akiza, Sherry se dedica a manosear y magrear las nalgas de ella, y de cuando en cuando también subía sus manos, recorriendo toda la piel de Akiza hasta llegar a sus tetas de generoso tamaño. Eran bastante suaves y daba gusto agarrarlas, de eso no había ninguna duda. Akiza toma las manos de Sherry para que así no las apartara de su busto. Quería que las siguiera apretando mientras la lamía sin reparo alguno, y el mensaje era más que claro para la rubia, por lo que obedece y se pone a masajear más y más los pechos de Akiza sin dejar de lamerla. Era apenas la primera vez, y ya Sherry sentía que se volvería adicta a esto. Quería más y más, y no le importaba en absoluto que hasta hace poco hubiese sido violada.

─ Que rico... que rico... que rico... Me vengo, me vengo, me vengo, me vengo ¡Me vengooo!

Sherry es empapada repentinamente por los líquidos que brotan de los pliegues vaginales de Akiza. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero su olor y sabor, lejos de enfadar o siquiera sorprender a Sherry, la excita más todavía, por lo que sigue lamiendo el coño de Akiza para así tener hasta lo último de ese líquido que se le hacía tan adictivo, y Akiza se deja hacer mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

─ Ha estado genial, Sherry. Eres la mejor putita que haya conocido ─ dice Akiza complacida ─. Con esto queda total y absolutamente decidido: Tú me perteneces y yo soy tu dueña. Dilo, Sherry. Quiero oírlo de esa boquita tuya.

─ Yo soy tuya. Te pertenezco, y tú eres mi ama ─ responde Sherry de manera automática, ardiendo de deseo.

─ Me encanta verte así de sumisa. Haces que tenga ganas de más y más.

Akiza se baja del rostro de Sherry y le permite sentarse en la cama, y luego ambas se besan con locura absoluta. Sus lenguas se retorcían con frenesí, casi con violencia, y ambas se dedicaban a juguetear con las tetas de la otra, y en cuanto terminan Akiza se decide a terminar lo que había empezado minutos ante: entrelaza sus piernas con las de Sherry, y en el acto ambas mueven sus caderas sin dar tregua. Querían sentirlo. Necesitaban sentirlo.

─ E-está mejor que antes... ─ dice Sherry sin pensarlo.

Akiza se abraza a la pierna de Sherry mientras continúa moviéndose sin pausa. Sherry se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas y dejaba expuesto su cuello, dejando que el placer la recorriera toda, sin importarle nada más y gimiendo con gustosa locura.

Ninguna de las dos decía absolutamente nada. Estaban demasiado inmersas en el placer como para pensar en nada. Sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados en el placer que no hacía sino crecer dentro de ellas sin control alguno. Estaban desbordadas, y todavía querían más. No podían tener suficiente, y por ello se movían más y más rápido, cargando sus músculos de una gran cantidad de tensión a causa de sus deseos sexuales.

─ Me vengo... Me voy a venir ─ suelta Sherry.

─ Yo también... Vamos a venirnos juntas, Sherry ─ responde Akiza sin bajar el ritmo para nada.

Y así ambas siguen hasta que el tan ansiado clímax la golpea con la fuerza de un rayo. El impacto había sido devastador. Sus cuerpos, perlados en sudor, se tumbaron sobre la cama y se movían acorde al ritmo de la irregular respiración de ambas. Había sido increíble. Sherry no se imaginaba que algo así podría haberle gustado, pero así fue. Le había encantado lo que había pasado.

Lo que quedaba era cerrar los ojos durante un rato. Había quedado completamente agotada. Necesitaba un breve descanso...

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Al abrir los ojos, Sherry nota que se encontraba completamente desnuda y tapada con una sábana en una cama que no era suya. Poco a poco se levanta y pretende salir de allí, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido antes de caer dormida. Había sido una experiencia rara por decir lo menos, pero también era innegable que lo había disfrutado. Esa faceta tan extraña de Akiza le había encantado. Pero tenía que hablar para comprender la razón de aquella reacción, puesto que nunca antes la había visto mostrarlo.

Y al salir de la habitación la encuentra. Akiza estaba vestida, su pelo estaba nuevamente recogido con su prenda de costumbre. Extrañamente, Akiza se notaba decaída, triste, culpable, y Sherry deseaba saber lo que ocurría.

─ ¿Aki? ¿Estás bien?

Akiza se sobresalta y nota que la rubia estaba allí cerca, completamente destapada, y un sonrojo tremendo puebla sus mejillas mientras desvía la vista hacia otro lado. Sherry ahora estaba más confundida. No comprendía qué rayos le estaba pasando a Akiza.

─ ¿Aki?

─ Lo siento. Realmente no quería forzarte y hacerte esas cosas tan terribles ─ dice Akiza con voz dolosa ─. Esa es la razón por la que jamás me quito el sujetador del pelo. Esa prenda me ayuda a mantenerme bajo control, me estabiliza y me permite controlar mi comportamiento más oscuro ─ Sherry se sorprende al descubrir aquello de parte de su amiga ─. De verdad lo lamento mucho. No era yo misma cuando pasó todo aquello, pero eso no es excusa. Seguramente me odias por lo que te hice...

─ ¡Eso nunca, Aki! ─ responde Sherry con seriedad, y Akiza la mira con sorpresa ─ Somos mejores amigas, Aki. Me lo hubieras dicho y podríamos haber lidiado juntas con ello en vez de mantenerlo escondido. Si algo me molesta en ese momento, es que no confiaras en mí lo suficiente como habérmelo dicho.

─ Sherry...

─ Además... ─ Sherry se le acerca a Akiza y la besa, dejándola estupefacta ─ La verdad es que la experiencia no fue tan mala. No es que me agrade admitirlo, pero la verdad es que me gustó la manera en que me lo hiciste.

─ Pero aun así yo... Sherry...

─ No hace falta que digas nada más, Aki. Aquí estoy para darte todo el apoyo que necesites, del mismo modo en que tú estuviste ahí para darme una mano en momentos de necesidad. De pronto siento que mi vida es inconcebible si no estás tú allí. Te quiero, Aki, y aquí estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites sin importar nada. Y también hay algo más que quiero decirte... ─ Sherry lentamente lleva su mano hasta el cabello de Akiza, y sólo se detiene cuando consigue tocar aquel sujetador ─ Salvaje eres mucho más sensual, Aki. Tu faceta dominante es realmente increíble.

Akiza tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. Creía que había hecho algo completamente mal, pero resultaba que Sherry lo había disfrutado en todos los sentidos. Lo único que le queda era sonreír mientras permite que su amiga le quitase otra vez el sujetador del pelo. Ahora ambas estaban dispuestas a empezarlo todo otra vez, aun si eso implicaba que no pudieran dormir esa noche.

 **Fin**

* * *

Quizá esta historia me salió un poco Ooc, pero no creo que me haya quedado tan mal. Espero humildemente por sus opiniones. Quiero saber a cuántos les gustó o no esta historia, aunque creo que en el summary dejé bastante claro el contenido de este OS para advertir a los que no gustaran del contenido :p.

Hasta otra


End file.
